Kissing In The Rain
by phannah17
Summary: Rose and Scorpius make a bet. Response to Jacqueline Noir's challenge of a kiss in the rain.


"Oh come on!"

Rose jumped up, her expression furious as she leaned over the stands. "Albus, you bloody wanker! Look to your left!"

Louis chortled at her expression., earning himself a fierce glare that had him mockingly raising his hands up in a gesture of defeat. "Sorry, Rosie. Forgot that this is a life or death matter for a moment there."

Rose, choosing to ignore him continued to mutter under her breath. "Honestly, how could he have not seen that snitch? Is he blind, deaf, dumb, what?!"

"All of the above," Louis quipped, crying out when he received a smack across the head. "Ouch woman! Stop with your masochistic tendencies." He pouted, one hand gently rubbing the spot that had been hit. "I bruise easily."

"Shut up," Rose snapped, keeping her eyes on the game. "The one game I need him to win and he does this! Argh!"

Louis' previously amused expression turned into one of curiosity. "Why do you need him to win this game?"

"Ouch!" Rose ducked out of the way of Louis' umbrella as he turned in her direction. "Watch where your pointing that thing, will you?"

Louis ignored her expression of annoyance. "Well maybe if you would just let me share this umbrella with you rather than getting soaking wet…" At Rose's upturned nose he sighed before continuing. "You didn't answer my question."

If he hadn't known Rose so well he would have missed the slight color that rose to her cheeks. Surprisingly enough Rose had not inherited the typical Weasley curse that made any high emotion cause their face to morph into cherries. Her cheeks would simply turn the smallest amount pink. It was rather adorable really and it only happened when she was seriously embarrassed about something. He found his curiosity piqued even more.

"Rosie," he gasped with mock astonishment, "did you make a bet about this game?"

The telltale sign of a deepening pink color caused him to chuckle. "What would your mother say? Her little prefect daughter growing up and making bets." He nudged her shoulder lightly. "You wild woman, you."

"Shut up, Louis," Rose muttered, thoroughly embarrassed. "And my mother doesn't need to know."

"Of course not," he agreed affably, finding this conversation much more interesting than the game. "So, tell me, who did you make the bet with?"

Rose muttered something he couldn't hear. "What was that?"

She sighed, pushing some of the wet hair out of her face. "Scorpius Malfoy."

There was a moment of silence where Louis gaped at her. "You made a bet with _Malfoy_?"

Her cheeks pinked once again. "He goaded me into it," she declared defensively, crossing her arms over her chest. "He made a comment about Albus never being able to play in the rain this morning and how he was certainly going to win. I had no choice but to contradict him."

Louis, mildly impressed, only nodded in understanding. "How much will you owe him if he wins?"

Rose sighed unhappily. "Fifteen galleons. Bloody ponce."

Louis grimaced. "Looks like you better get that fifteen galleons, my dear."

Her head shot up, eyes darting frantically towards the field only to meet the sight of a grinning Scorpius with a snitch in his hands. She sat back against the seat with defeat, letting out a long-suffering sigh. "I'm going to kill Albus."

Louis patted her shoulder sympathetically, an expression of pity on his face. "I'll see you back in the common room. You sure you don't want my umbrella?"

"No," Rose replied morosely. "I'm already soaked anyway. Keep it. I have to go meet with the devil's spawn."

Louis vacated the stands and only once he was out of sight let a small grin form. Rose and Scorpius. He shook his head lightly. He was hardly as daft as all the other male Weasley's seemed to be in respect towards relationships. There were two people with more than a little interest in each other.

* * *

Rose waited impatiently outside the Slytherin lockers, one foot tapping relentlessly against the wet grass. "What are they doing in there?" She muttered angrily. "Having an orgy?"

As if on cue, their Quidditch team exited the locker room, all looking surprisingly cheerful as they laughed with each other. Scorpius was the last one, a huge grin on his face as he chuckled at something one of his beaters said.

Rose scowled unhappily, fingering the bag of money with resentment. She wouldn't go as far as to say that she hated Scorpius Malfoy. He was a good student and had been a relatively good prefect partner during their last few months of patrolling. Truth be told they were probably going to be Head Boy and Girl. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that yet. He had been much better to her these past two years than the first couple, but she was still wary of his sarcastic quips. Plus he and Albus had had a long standing feud. Both were seekers for their teams and now, given this game, were equal in the number of games they had beat each other to the snitch. She had a feeling this wasn't going to help their rivalry in the least.

Scorpius' eyes suddenly landed on her and went peculiarly bright. She was momentarily taken aback by the pleased expression on his face and then scowled when she attributed it to his having won their little bet. Stupid ponce. "Ah," he drawled mockingly. "Weasley. Whatever are you doing out here on a fine day like this?"

She glared at him, annoyed when his friends sniggered. "Shut up, Malfoy. I have your money."

For a moment he looked so puzzled that she blinked with surprise before his expression abruptly cleared, one of almost disappointment overcoming it before it was quickly masked back with his usual smirk. "Right." He waved off his team members with a grin. "I'll meet you back in the common room."

Several grinned at him rather knowingly before walking off, leaving only Rose and him standing there. She shuffled, somewhat nervously, before thrusting the bag towards him. "Here," she grumbled unhappily. "It's all fifteen galleons."

He ignored the offered bag, instead studying her face. "Aren't you going to congratulate me, Rosie?"

She stared at him disbelievingly. "Of course I'm not! You beat Gryffindor, stupid. Why on earth would I congratulate you for that?"

He shrugged his shoulders, unperturbed by her angry outburst. "I'm not asking you to congratulate me for beating Gryffindor - just for catching the snitch."

"That's the same thing," she retorted angrily, her eyes narrowing with annoyance.

He shook his head, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. "No it's not. Gryffindor could still win even if I caught the snitch. Same goes for any team."

She had to give him that point. "Well," she paused a moment, collecting her thoughts, "it doesn't matter. I'm still not congratulating you."

He smiled, as if enjoying the conversation and her resistance. "Now that just won't do, Rosie. How about this? You congratulate me and you keep your money. We'll call the bet even."

She blinked. "You would rather have me congratulate you than take fifteen galleons?"

He shrugged. "I've got all the money I need." She scowled and he grinned. "I've never had you congratulate me."

She stared at him unhappily, but then thought about what she had been planning to do with that fifteen galleons. There was a new book out in Flourish and Botts and she had really, really wanted that book…

"Alright fine," she grumbled, pushing the now sopping wet hair out of her face. "Congratulations."

She attempted to stomp off only to have her arm gripped and find herself whipped back around. As she found herself propelled against a rather hard chest, she suddenly realized just how tall Scorpius was.

She was of average height, around 5'7" but Scorpius seemed to tower over her. His hair, that rather angelic blonde was just as wet as hers was, but somehow it only looked shiny. His silver eyes, framed by ridiculously long lashes, were staring into hers with just the smallest hint of amusement.

"I would rather that you meant it," he broke in after a moment of the two staring at each other. She felt the usual scowl she wore around him falling back into place.

"You can't make me mean something I don't." She attempted to yank her arm away only to find it impossible. She huffed before continuing. "I congratulated you. Now let me go."

His grip loosened marginally but not enough for her to pull away. "It's raining."

She raised one brow mockingly. "How astute of you, Malfoy. I hadn't noticed."

His eyes laughed at her. "Your hair is rather pretty when it's wet you know." She stared at him with astonishment as he continued. "All of that bushiness fades into curls. I always figured it would do that."

"You've thought about?" She questioned with bewilderment. He continued on as though he hadn't heard her.

"Then again you're rather pretty all the time. Even with that stuck-up nose you have." He grinned at her expression which was caught between surprised pleasure and annoyed indignation. "And, yes, to answer you're question I have thought about it. Pretty much all the time since fourth year. You've got this tendency to get stuck in my head, Rose. Your voice, your face…" She realized that he was pulling her closer as he talked, one hand beginning to trace a drop that was running down her cheek. Suddenly she was all too aware of the rain she had previously ignored. Her clothes were damp, stuck to her body as his were. Both of them had rain drops on their eyelashes. Every time he blinked she could see one fall down his well defined face, right towards the surprisingly sensual mouth that was still moving.

"In fact," he continued, his voice dropping to a husky murmur, "the only thing of yours that I don't have stuck in my head, that I really wish I did, is your taste." He leaned in closer, breathing into her ear and causing all the hair on her neck to stand. "Can I taste you Rose?"

She never felt herself nod, too caught up in the feel of his lips as they gently traced a trail one rain drop had left from the side of her face, down her cheek, towards the corner of her lips. He smiled against her skin, pulling her flush against him. "Just as perfect as I imagined," he murmured quietly before finally bringing his lips to her own.

She tasted rain, sweat, and something she would later come to identify as uniquely Scorpius. She could feel him smiling against her lips as her hands rose to weave around his neck, forcing their already close bodies even tighter together. He gently caught her bottom lip in between his teeth, eliciting a small moan of pleasure from her mouth. She could feel him smiling once again and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Before she could break it off he deepened the kiss, his tongue lightly tracing over her lips. She opened her mouth before thinking about it and he continued his assault on her mouth.

One hand continued to trace patterns in the small of her back where it rested, while his other rose to the back of her neck and wove it's way through her hair. This time she was the one who smiled against him as he let out his own moan, his hips lightly rubbing against her. She rubbed back and he abruptly stepped away, breathing heavily.

She took a moment to catch her breath before looking up. What she saw had an uncharacteristic spring of lust pooling in her stomach.

His lips looked thoroughly kissed, his hair completely askew for once in his life. His eyes, that pure silver, were molten as they looked back at her, his normally pale cheeks flushed with color. She couldn't help but feel awed that she had been the cause of that. She could only wonder what she must look like.

Based off the brief flare of desire that she saw run through Scorpius' eyes she imagined much the same.

It was several moments before either of them spoke, Scorpius being the first one to break the silence. "Now that," he drawled with a smirk, "was a real congratulations."

She watched him saunter away with a scowl. There was the Scorpius she knew. She let out a short scream of frustration before tromping after him.

Bloody prat.

* * *

The next day she wandered through the hallway, reading a book while she walked. Her concentration in that particular book caused her to miss the person walking towards her until she had ran into them. With a squeal she began to fall backwards, only to find two arms easily latching onto her arms and pulling her back up. She mumbled a breathless thank you before looking up and meeting the gaze of the one person she had tried avoiding all day.

She immediately scowled and went to walk away only to have his arm once again reach out and stop her. "What's the rush?" He asked quietly.

She glared at him. "I loathe you."

He grinned rather cockily. "Shush, Rosie. We both know you don't." At her lack of response his grin widened. "I was thinking…"

"There's a shocker."

He ignored her and continued. "We've got a game against Hufflepuff next week."

"I know that," she muttered crossly, annoyed with how easily he could ignore her quips.

He only smiled in response. "I thought we should have another bet."

She raised her brow questioningly. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." His ever present smirk was replaced with a real smile, one that was rather charming and a bit boyish. She could feel her heart doing a slow melt. "I win and I get to," he cleared his throat, "perform the same technique I did on you yesterday. Hufflepuff wins and you get to do it to me."

She stared at him for a moment, seeing the hopeful expression under the cocky exterior, before snorting. "Sounds like a win/win situation for you, Malfoy."

His eyes darkened slightly, his voice dropping an octave lower. "Oh it is, Rose." His expression cleared, but not before having the same shot of heat run through her. He grinned again as if knowing exactly what he had just done. "I never make bets that I can't win…even if I lose."

She couldn't help but laugh. "How very Slytherin of you."

"Thank you," he replied, gallantly bowing towards her. She felt the insane urge to giggle rise up within her. "So," the gleam was back in his eyes, "we on, Rosie?"

She took a moment before smiling. "You're on, Malfoy."

"Excellent." He almost sprinted down the hallway before turning back abruptly and running towards her. "Oh and Rosie?"

"Yes?" She questioned somewhat warily, only to find her lips silenced by his. This kiss was much shorter, but hard enough to leave her somewhat dazed.

He flashed a smile in her direction as he walked backwards away from her, keeping his eyes on her face. "Just something to hold me through till then."

She watched him turn around the hallway, disappearing from her sight, before letting a small smile form on her face.

She was going to be looking forward to that Hufflepuff match.


End file.
